


prompt idead for joel/david stories

by alltimeslash



Category: The Watcher (2000)
Genre: F/M, M/M, creeper love is deeper love, david is a creep and we love him, i knew me and my friends were on fangirl crack but i didnt know it was this bad, our imaginations ran wild, propts and more promts, small fandom wonderfull but tooo small fandom, to inspire others bolder then us, who could they not the moive is basicly a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimeslash/pseuds/alltimeslash
Summary: ideas for david/joel





	

**Author's Note:**

> so me and my girlfriends watched the watcher for the first time together and were absolutely fascinated by the thing david seemed to have for joel and the complex relationship they seemed to share, as is naturally sought out any fanfiction we could find and came across this small but beautiful corner of art :) we were throwing ideas and pointing things out together while watching the film but honestly none of us are brave enough to attempt writing in this fandom our self's ( i might try but im hesitant ) so in the hopes to inspire more fics here are some prompt ideads for the beautiful and the bold writers out there :)

prompts by Anna . Mia and me :) 

 

1\. Somnophilia and David 

i mean really David stalked Joel everywhere you think he drew the line at the bedroom ?

~Anna

 

2\. David literally getting off on watching joel do anything 

 

prompt inspired by watching Anna basically deep throat a plate of apples and penuttbutter  
so it was made clear in the movie that David actually sits around and watches Joel eating ... like really takes the time out of his life to do this , so lets see him watching Joel eat some real finger licking good food and getting all turned on but watching him eat :D

~Mia

 

3.alt warehouse seance 

Joel has no pen or phone to fall back on and has to do something to save pollys life , he knows David better then anyone else and with no other option he can see,-and in desperation to take control of the situation- he does the one thing he can and seeks to seduce , unfortunately for him his attempt at seduction is completely successful. basically i need smut .

~me 

 

4\. David/Joel "taking care of you " 

 

David sneaking into Joel's apartment while hes in a drug induced sleep and giving him a back message , cause Joel's job is "stressful " and Davids "all he has " so naturally he just has to lend some helping hands 

~Anna

 

5\. Joel offers himself and David takes the deal 

Joel tells David if he lets Polly go Joel will stay and he can do whatever he wants to him , David agrees .  
or the one where Joel pulls a Jamie and David pulls a black jack Randall 

~Mia 

 

6.David/gender bent Joel

wait hear me out !! i know ..i know gender bent fics are clisha if anything, but in this instance i think done right it could be an interesting read , through out the whole film it is implied that David kills to express his homoerotic feelings for Joel , and David only kills female victims holding them in low regard and even seems to be spiteful of them , witch makes me wonder what his reaction would be if after becoming just as obsessed with the person so clever , so close to catching him , and after wanting so badly to see or "meet " him face to face he came face to face with ..a woman  
or the one where Joel is an older woman instead of an older man and a shocked Davids reaction is up to the writer 

~me 

 

sooo yeah for anyone who wants to skim the water with this , may add more of these latter if my gurls and i come up with anymore , but that's all for now :)


End file.
